1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cooler transporting devices in general and in particular to a convertible roller/sled arrangement to transport coolers to and from the beach.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,109; 5,373,708; 5,407,218; and 5,465,985, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wheeled cooler transporting apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical cooler transporting arrangement that can be converted from a wheeled to a sled style transport mode.
As anyone who has tried to maneuver a wheeled cooler over a sandy surface is all too well aware, there are only a very few wheeled cooler arrangements that are more than barely adequate for fulfilling this task particularly in very fine powdery sand or very rough granular sand.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved convertible sled arrangement for coolers wherein the primary mode of transportation can be converted from rollers to a pair of ski-style runners; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.